1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switches and more particularly pertains to a new safety battery terminal and system for eliminating electrical power in event of an auto accident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical switches is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical switches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electrical switches include U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,620 to Cameron; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,617 to Cameron; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,968 to Deem; U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,284 to Higgs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,675 to Sessum; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,948 to Merlin.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new safety battery terminal and system. The inventive device includes a metal clamp block dimensioned for coupling with a battery terminal of a battery. A terminal body is provided that is adapted for coupling with an electrical output line of an automobile's electrical system. The terminal body is positionable in alignment with the exterior wall of the clamp block. A fusible link is positioned between the clamp block and the terminal body.
In these respects, the safety battery terminal and system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating electrical power in event of an auto accident.